The accuracy and proficiency of firing a handgun greatly depends upon the user's ability to hold the handgun in a steady position while firing, which becomes more difficult in one handed operation. Holding a handgun in a steady position can be a difficult challenge to person having a physical disability that prevents that person from being able to firmly grip the handgun or steady the handgun for any appreciable length of time to permit accurate firing. This becomes an even further challenge when the weight of the handgun is concentrated forwardly of the pistol grip and causes the handgun to want to dip forwardly and, thus, require the user to compensate for this imbalance by continuously applying an upwardly force upon the grip to bring the handgun into a correct firing position.
There exist a number of devices that attach to firearms and, particularly, handguns to aid a person in holding and stabilizing the handgun during firing. While these devices meet their respective requirements and objectives, there exists a need for an improved stabilizing attachment for a handgun.